Fire and Water
by chazzlehazzle
Summary: Two girls with interesting powers join Bloors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from Safara and Aquaria. They belong to Jenny Nimmo!

enjoy :)

* * *

Emma glided swiftly down towards Art. The prospect of seeing Tancred in her class caused her heart to flutter and for just a moment she forgot she was in a slightly busy hallway full of skeptical students walking to their lessons. As she turned the corner to Art, she noticed some static blond hair and immediately knew whom it belonged to. There sat Tancred with his best friend Lysander. Upon entering art class, she surveyed the room. Easels and canvases stood almost vertical to the roof. Discarded masterpieces sat in pile upon pile in every nook and cranny of the large but cramped art room. The large east facing windows showed the rising sun at about mid-morning. As the sun rose up Emma's face Tancred watched in awe. After Lysander swore he saw Tancred salivate down his face, but Tancred blatantly denied it. The suns rays now hit Emma's eyes and she was suspended from her thoughts only to come back to reality to find her entire art class staring. Colour rose to her cheeks, and she flushed a sudden scarlet. She took her place and began drawing facing downwards.

A substitute teacher was talking eccentrically to the class about lino printing. She had printed her name it bold cursive righting and was busy instructing and encouraging students. Her dress sense showed her mad art styles and the dreadlocks she had loosely arranged on her head, hung limply off her head in waves. She wore huge circular glasses, that she always wore lopsided and made her eyes look much bigger than they actually were. Her large over sized belt, hung off her body. It held many odd but treasured items, which were always splattered in paint. Her skirt was long and brown, with lots of embroidered circles in all colours of the rainbow. Her top was the only tight object on her body. It was a metallic colour somewhere between gold and silver and had many swirling patterns curling down one side. Her eyes lit up as she addressed the class.

"Class," she coughed dramatically "I would like to introduce you to a new member of our school. This is Aquaria Mist. She will be in our art class from now on. I would like you all to make her feel at home." Aquaria Mist looked around the room shyly. She surveyed her surroundings and sat down in the spare seat next to Emma. There was a blank canvas on her easel that she quickly started washing in a calm shade of blue. Her eyes were focused on her work so didn't notice Emma's gaze.

Charlie stood impatiently outside his next class. Music was his least favorite lesson, but was compulsory for him, so he unwillingly took the lessons as they came. Students were scattered through out the corridor, but an unknown face was making her way towards Charlie. Charlie stood expectantly, but the girl simply walked past him and into the music room, where she greeted the teacher, Mrs Daggles, with as much courage as an old student would have. Charlie was stunned as he was sure that this girl was new, yet she had the presence and attitude of someone who had been at the school for years. The rest of the pupils filed in as the new girl and the teacher started talking. Mrs Daggles suddenly pointed at Charlie. He sat up suddenly and flushed red. The new girl walked slowly towards him and sat down in the seat next to him. She smiled, and flicked her red hair before introducing herself to Charlie.

"Hi! I'm Safara Nuli. You must be Charlie." She spoke with the confidence of a good friend, rather than someone he had just met. She had amber coloured eyes, and fiery red hair, which crackled as she moved.

"How did you-" Charlie began before she interrupted him and said:

"The Headmaster has put me in all of your classes, which means you are my assigned buddy" she grinned widely displaying pure white teeth.

"Oh…" said Charlie doubtfully.

"Oh, and I'm endowed!"

"So am I…" Awkwardness filled the room leaving a lingering feeling of guilt. She pondered on the thought of being too out right with him. "How… How are you endowed?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"I can manipulate fire, and create it," Safara spoke less enthusiastically this time, then looked up to the board were Mrs Daggles was writing out the lesson plan for the day and the aims that the students would be asked to archive.

When she didn't say anything more, Charlie softly said, "Lets see then." Safara looked shocked, but agreed and clicked her fingers. A small flame appeared on the tip of her index finger and stroked her skin lovingly. With a click it unwillingly left her. Charlie sat there motionless for a few seconds, until finally he released a breath of astonishment. Safara smiled shyly, but internally felt like she'd broken through the thick outer skin, or was it just simply thickness? She pondered her way through first lesson, and by second period she found herself leaning towards the possibility of being friends with Charlie.

Emma looked up from her painting and caught sight of Tancred staring at her canvas. She was painting a picture of all her friends, including him and he was the only one she had done in colour so far. She blushed and continued painting, moving on to colour in the outline of Olivia.

"Sander… she's so beautiful" Tancred murmured.

"Well ask her out you moron," Lysander hissed back, "now shut up, because I am trying to finish this for my mum's birthday, next week."

"Sorry" Tancred sighed before looking down at his blank canvas. He wasn't very good at painting, but he felt that he needed to paint something.

"I need inspiration," he muttered, before walking to the window and gazing out into the blackening sky. It had started raining, which indicated to his best friends that he was upset.

Emma worried when she saw that it had started raining. She was always worrying, especially about _him._

"Talk to her, Charlie!" Olivia Vertigo told Charlie strictly.

"I don't know Livvy, she won't ever like me. I know for a fact she likes someone else." He replied sadly.

"Have faith. Don't say that. You're amazing!" she frowned, evidently annoyed at Charlie for not believing what was obvious (to her – and everyone of her friends. Except Charlie).

"But Livvy, I just want to tell her how I feel" he declared.

"What are you doing here then? Tell her!" she cried.

"She won't like me." He said, matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?" Olivia looked at Charlie with a faint smile playing around her lips.

"I can just tell. She likes someone, and it's not me." He looked quite sad for a moment.

"Oh for god's sake Charlie, tell her. Now. Go." She ordered him, but he hesitated.

"What should I say?" a questioning frown broke out on his face. He looked very worried, but adorably clueless.

"Just say how much you like her!" Olivia said exasperated.

"But, but I tell her that regularly, daily!" he cried, putting his face into his hands.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, but inside her heart was fluttering.

"I am always with her. All the time. When she is near me I go all nervous. I love her Livvy, and I don't know what to do." He said sadly.

"I know how you feel. I have the same problem, but he will never ever like me." She said turning sadly.

"Wait, who do you like, Livvy?" the same questioning look returned to his face, and she inwardly grinned.

"It doesn't matter. But he won't like me, and I really like him." Outside Olivia put on a sad face, _thank god for all that acting!_ she thought.

"She won't like me."

"She does. I'm sure she does."

"And how would you know?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't like you?" she replied.

"Well… you don't." he smiled wryly.

"You're right." Charlie's face fell at Olivia's words. "I don't like you. I love you."

"I love you too, Livvy" he smiled shyly.

"Okay. So are you going to tell her yet?" she raised her eyebrows, and he flushed a deep red.

"Umm… I just did." He looked nervous all of a sudden, and Olivia's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" she blurted, not believing her ears, but hoping that they had heard him right.

"Olivia Vertigo. I love you, and I'm hoping that you l-" before Charlie could finish saying what he wanted to say, Olivia had her arms round him and was kissing him like he was all her oxygen. He responded and lifted her off her feet.

Later that day Olivia would ponder longingly back on to that moment and she would think "Talk about sweeping me off my feet."

"EQUITATION CLASSES BEGIN NEXT TUESDAY. ALL STUDENTS MUST ATTEND: First Form; 11-12, Second Form; 1-2, Third Form; 2-3, Fourth Form; 3-4, And Fifth Form; 4-5. If you have a particular talent for this class you will be moved into a 'master class' on Wednesdays, 11-12." The notice on the student board had simple instructions.

Tancred's next class was Poetry, and as he walked past the sheet of paper, he groaned. Tancred and horses did not go together. It was a match made in hell. Last time he'd ridden a horse he'd got annoyed and zapped the horse, the horse then bucked him off and he'd been hurled to the ground. End of horse-riding career. Tancred carried on his route towards poetry classes. As he was unusually early, Tancred stood against the wall outside his lesson and waited for the teacher to ask him to come in. The next person to arrive was a small girl with a petit frame and a shy face. She was scurrying towards him. Tancred stood upright and off the wall as she approached and addressed him calmly.

"Hello, I'm Aquaria. Is this poetry class?" Tancred nodded. A long pause came between them as the two stood, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally Aquaria spoke "You don't remember me, do you? I was in your Art class this morning. You were staring at that girl's work… Emma? I think you like her."

Tancred blushed so much that Aquaria could feel the heat coming off his face, and they were standing a metre apart.

"Tancred? Are you alright?" a quiet voice said. It was Emma, looking puzzled as to why Tancred was such a furious red. She stared at him, then as she realised what she was doing she looked away and coughed.

"I'm fine," he replied hurriedly, looking at the floor, and if it were possible, Aquaria swore he blushed even deeper. She gave Tancred a knowing look, just as the teacher told them to enter the class. The rest of the pupils had arrived, and so they all filed in.

Did you like it?

okay PLEASE review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to all you readers that i haven't updated this in a while, but this is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own Charlie Bone. I only own the story line, and Aquaria and Safara!

On with the story

* * *

Lysander glanced over the room towards Emma and Tancred who had been put together in poetry for their assignment. He had been placed with Josephine Carter, a small mousey girl with brown-grey hair and almost green eyes. She was an excellent artist but not much of a talker, which was unfortunate, as they'd been set with a discussion task. As Aquaria walked over to the two of them, Lysander sat up in his seat, the prospect of some conversation almost excited him.

"Hi, do either of you have a ruler I can borrow?" she asked smoothly. Lysander sat there taking in her voice. It was flowing, sweet and dream-like. When Lysander didn't reply and Josephine just sat with her head down and scribbled notes on the poem, Aquaria turned to walk away. Awkwardness was not her thing. Lysander watched her long, dark, brown hair swing around as she turned, showing hints of blue in her hair.

"Wait, sorry. I was spacing out." Lysander lied, he had been conscious of her that whole time. "I have one." He handed her the ruler. After Aquaria had thanked him and was walking away Lysander suddenly called for her to stop. Aquaria pirouetted around on one foot and with a questioning face walked back to the desks. "Sorry… Again, but could you explain to me this part of the poem," Lysander pointed to a random section of the poem.

Aquaria grabbed a chair from vacant table and put it up in front of Lysander's desk. "This part of the poem? Oh it's easy…" Aquaria placed her head down and every few minutes put her head up to see if Lysander was still listening. He wasn't most of the time. He was staring at her. She was so close, if he were to simply move his head two inches forward he could kiss the top of her head. Her hair was so shiny and silky looking; it bounced off her head and spilled onto the desk. Her small nose pointed down at the page and her full lips were glossy and perfect. Lysander noticed her long, black lashes, which framed her bright blue eyes. She looked up at him and saw him staring into her eyes. Aquaria showed a self-conscious look. Lysander quickly smiled and looked down, flushing a light red.

History class was coming up and Safara was late. She had spent too much time talking to the head of sport about the ski trip coming up in the winter. She sprinted down the hall only stopping just before she reached history. She collected herself, willing her breath to be stable and her heart rate normal, and then entered the class. Everyone was sat down and she was stared at until she took her place next to Charlie. Charlie smiled as she got out her books. Safara smiled back.

"What did I miss?" Safara asked Charlie.

"Not a lot, we're starting a new project, on the first world war." He answered.

"Oh really? I learnt this at my old school," She smiled flirtatiously, "it's good we are working together. You can help me."

Charlie smiled back, but his smile was strained. He knew she was flirting but he didn't know what to do. _I hope she knows that there is only one girl for me… and I really like Olivia! _He thought.

Music class was next and Safara strode gracefully down the corridors. She hadn't realised but as she walked up to music class, Fidelio had been watching her intensely. He stalked her every move, watching as she searched around and for a moment caught his eye, then trailed over to Charlie as she saw him. Her elegant movements startled Fidelio as her tall structure and untrained posture would have usually caused a girl of this size to appear boyish and clumsy. The way Safara shifted herself; it appeared that she was floating, or possibly even flowing. Fidelio noticed her thin but strong physique and knew straight away that she had used to dance. The way her muscles were powerful but not bulked displayed a ballet dancer's form. He then noticed that she was standing with a straight back, in the first position, but it was as if she hadn't meant to.

Mrs Daggles called in the class and the gather of students outside slowly disintegrated into the classroom. As they did so, Safara caught a glimpse of Fidelio out of the corner of her eye. He was a gorgeous brunette who was quite tall. He was holding a navy blue violin case and studying some music scores intensely as he walked in. He didn't notice where he was going and walked into a chair, which made Safara laugh quietly. He blushed, as he turned around. He was checking if anyone saw him, when his eyes fell on Safara who was giggling softly. Fidelio looked up slightly red and upset, and noticed that someone had seen him crashing around the classroom in a flurry of clumsiness.

It was almost lunch and the bell was due to ring in precisely five minutes, seven seconds. Aquaria's stomach started to rumble and she got strange looks from her peers. Lysander heard her stomach and looked behind him where she was sitting giggling to herself. He smiled, shook his head, and then turned to get on with his work.

The bell went four minutes and twenty nine seconds later after this ordeal, and Aquaria and her partner Emma, walked chattily out of the class, Lysander close at their heals with Tancred. Emma slowed and looked behind her towards Tancred as they approached the dinning room. She slid her arm around him and commented on his hair; whilst Aquaria carried on at her original pace, keen not to disturb the frolicking couple. Lysander then moved in to step by her side, and looking from the floor to her face, she looked questioningly at him.

"Hi, I'm Lysander. I'm a friend of Tancred's. You new aren't you? What's you name again?"

"Oh hey," Aquaria started, "My names Aquaria, Aquaria Mist. And yeah I'm new."

"I've never heard that name before. It sounds foreign. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm African," Aquaria giggled, "My mum called me Aquaria because I'm endowed."

"You are?" Lysander said shocked, as he was African too. They had now reached the forever growing lunch queue, and patiently joined the back.

"Yeah. Hey, do you know anyone who could lead me to the Kings room? Cause being new and all I don't really know where to go."

"Wow, I mean, I'll show you. I've got to go there myself, as I am also endowed, and so are Tancred and Emma. We'll all go together after last lesson. Geography, I think." he blushed, but then composed himself and smiled.

"Thanks. What can you do?" she questioned him as they were served lunch.

"Um… I can call my African spirit ancestors. Sometimes you can hear them, especially when I'm unhappy, or something. They follow me around." He smiled shyly, as he didn't normally tell people what he could do. There was something about Aquaria though, something that made him want to tell her all of his secrets. "What can you do?"

"I am an elemental, I can control water, and create it," she said," but I can't drown people. I mean, I wouldn't drown people," she added hurriedly at his expression.

"Wow, I'd love to control water or something!" he said dreamily,

"Yeah, but sometimes it can go wrong. I mean, when I get annoyed or something I tend to get the people around me soaked, without me noticing what I've done. I blasted my teacher at my old school when I got an answer wrong. I didn't mean to at all." She smiled sadly then shook her head.

"Doesn't sound too bad" he said pondering on the thought of being drenched all the way through by this new and strangely attractive girl.

"Mmm-hmm, you try covering people in water and see what happens, usually they tend not to be so thrilled." Lysander could now hear the Nigerian accent coming through, "And anyway that's not the extent of destruction, in fact, that don't even touch the tip of the iceberg. Believe me I have done some horrible things which I can't control." Aquaria briefly looked at her feet, squeezing her fists and taking a prolonged deep breath, then released both, and walked to a vacant table leaving Lysander to stand in shock and thought.

Safara hurried into lunch, she'd been held back a while after lessons and had had to run. She grabbed some food and sat down at a table where a lot of her year group was fussing round some girl. She had dark brown yet slightly blue hair and was small and African looking. Charlie turned and greeted Safara as she sat down next to him, but quickly returned to the conversation surrounding this fairly average person. Safara felt a pang of jealousy crawl up her stomach. She was the new girl, she was supposed to be treated with kindness and fascination, not pushed aside and ignored. The girl looked up and turned to face Safara, who reacted in a slight internal panic.

"Hi, I'm Aquaria Mist. What's your name?" The girl spoke in an African voice. It was beautiful, flowing, there was no falter in it and for a moment Safara froze. The girl looked patiently at her along with the rest of the table.

"I-I'm Safara, Safara Nuli. Are you new too?"

"Safara Nuli!" The girl practically screamed at her. " Don't you remember me? We were in Primary School together? We were like best friends?"

"Oh yeah, Aquaria. Long time no see. How are you?" Safara showed a fake interest in this over excited lunatic, who was also her old best friend. Psh, like I'd ever want to be friends again with her, she thought to herself.

Did you like the cliffhanger?

PLEASE review PLEASE PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Safara was grateful to find that lunch was over, after a slow and painful talk with this new Aquaria girl, she had finally got out of lunch and was walking quickly to the cloakrooms. _I mean really did that girl think I would ever be her friend again after what she put me though in primary school_, she thought to herself. Safara's painful past experiences had not been pretty. To her remembrance, she believed that Aquaria had socially assaulted her in front of all her friends, and left her to be an outcast, causing her to fall apart internally. Safara couldn't take the eroding sensation that was occurring in her gut. She quickly removed that thought from her brain, and carried on with the thought of the future Aquaria. To her mind Aquaria was a goody-goody, someone who was always sucking up to who ever needed sucking up to and putting down the people who were not important to her or where lower than her in the social statuses of the school hierarchy. Safara thought of Aquaria and decided then and there that she extremely disliked her; in other words, she thought hate was a bit too melodramatic.

Aquaria was absolutely ecstatic when she found out her former best friend came to the same school as she did. They could be best friends again, hopefully Safara won't remember the glue incident, which had nothing to do with Aquaria, but she was there at the time, and Safara didn't really see anyone else. She blamed it all on Aquaria, although Aquaria was there to stop Safara fainting, and help her. _Hopefully_, she crossed her fingers,_ she will have completely forgotten._

Just before Aquaria rounded the corner she heard a group of girls talking suspiciously quietly and as she was about to walk out and round, she heard her name and pulled herself back before being seen.

"Did you hear about that new Aquaria girl?" One of them said.

"Oh yeah, did you hear about her parents?" Another spoke.

"Well I heard that she lied about her endowment to get into this school and that actually her powers are nothing more than trick of the eye magic tricks." The third had an icy spiteful voice filled with no sympathy that she may have just completely ruined the school life of one innocent girl. Aquaria felt like she'd never before. She wanted to cry, scream, laugh at them, anything to get rid of this horrible feeling that had unconsciously been building up inside her. But she shut it down and pushing it deeper into her mind, into the unconscious side of her brain which it had come from.

"Well I heard that she was adopted because her real parents didn't really want her and when she got to her new home she was so angry at her old parents that she went out and brutally murdered them by drowning them in their own bodily fluids." This girl was so excited about the matter she gushed the words out in a long stream, "But I also heard that after she killed her parents, she took to the streets and now she roams around back end alleys eating off small animals."

Aquaria's anger increased. Pools of water started dripping from her fingers and rose in heated waves from her feet. She had unconsciously summoned water to her, but she couldn't control it. Water ran down her body, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was floating. Holding her hand out, she discovered that it was transparent and tinged a pale blue colour. She didn't have a distinguished shadow anymore; it looked like the reflection of water. She couldn't stay still, as her body, now made entirely out of water continued flowing in a pattern so soothing, she felt calm. Then she remembered what the girls had said, and her body turned a silvery-blue. Waves of water were spilling out of her arms and legs, dropping huge puddles on the floor. Her throat constricted, and her eyes became large, as she realised she was crying. Or attempting to anyway. Then she ran or tried to run back to the dorms. It was hard to run, being made out of water, but she calmed down as the noises of her splashing down the corridors soothed her once more, and she became pale blue once more. She walked into her dorm, and sat down on her bed. The dorm door opened and Emma walked in, a look of bliss on her face. This vanished as she saw Aquaria.

_What the hell did you do that for, you bitch!_ Safara thought to herself. _Aquaria didn't do anything to you; it was that bitch of an Alicia. She squirted glue all over you, and then teased you in front of all her mates. _"Yes, it was Aquaria," Safara said herself. A small voice in her head replied _No, it wasn't. You need to remember. Though I doubt she will forgive you because you have just spread malicious rumors about her. _"It was, it was, it was, it was" Safara kept repeated this mantra over and over again out loud, with her eyes tightly closed. She screamed the words "IT WAS" when Charlie walked round the corner. She didn't see him, as she kept on screaming.

"Safara, what's wrong?" he asked. Unfortunately, she did not hear him as she was ranting that 'it was, it was'. "HELLO!" he yelled loudly and grabbed her wrist. She jumped, and then burst into tears. The streams of water were steaming, and her body was warming up. Charlie let go of her, and jumped back as she started burning up. "I n-n-need to- ATCHOOOO" she sneezed and burst into flame. "Ah" Charlie cried, jumping away from the living flame. Safara stopped crying and looked down at herself. _Omg, what is happening to me? Why am I a flame? I could only conjure them before. What the hell is happening to me? _"Help me, why… what… how … huh?" she said "Charlie, what–?

Charlie could only stare at her in bewilderment. "Uh – Safara? Your on fire." He stated the obvious, when a whirlwind calling herself Olivia flurried round the corner and jumped into Charlie's arms and kissed him on the nose. She then registered Charlie's extremely shocked face, and suddenly felt the warmth radiating off Safara. She looked round at Safara.

"That is sooo cool!" Olivia said, in an overly American accent.

Safara was on her knees. Her flamed silhouette had burnt her clothes off and they lay recoiling and sizzling next to her. She was naked but you couldn't tell from the flames, but that was the least of her troubles. She stared down at her hands. A tear leaked from her eyes, but by the time it would have landed on her hands, it had evaporated. Her hands rested on her knees and merged together as the flames licked each other.

She looked up and while the tears continued to evaporate, she noticed the horrified faces of Charlie and the excited, but slightly scared Olivia.

"What's wrong?" A flickering yet smooth voice penetrated the icy silence between the flaming owner, and the two shocked humans.

Fidelio came round the corner looking for Charlie. He caught sight of Safara. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and watched in fascination. She was beautiful, in every way. And he knew he shouldn't have, but then at the time it felt like a good thing. He wanted to embrace her and shut her away so only he could look upon her. He wanted to kiss her and love her, but keep her all to himself.


End file.
